The Gotham Knight
"The Gotham Knight" is the second movie in the second level of The DC Movie Universe. Cast Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman Bradley Steven Perry as Bruce Wayne (Age 10) Sean Connery as Alfred Pennyworth Tom Selleck as Lieutenant James Gordon Scott McClure as The Joker Bill Paxton as Detective Harvey Bullock Matthew Fox as Harvey Dent/Two-Face Amber Heard as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Salma Hayek as Officer Renee Montoya Anthony Mackie as Officer Crispus Allen Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Fox Christian Bale as Thomas Wayne Paget Brewster as Martha Wayne Demi Moore as Barbara Eileen-Gordon Heather Locklear as Detective Sarah Essen Robert Wisdom as Commissioner Michael Akins Jeremy Irons as Mayor Hamilton Hill Nicholas Hoult as Edward Nygma/The Riddler Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Eliza Dushku as Mercy Graves Plot Bruce returns home to Gotham after the Amazo invasion and is greeted by reporters outside his mansion, questioning him about his sudden leave of absence. Alfred though saves him and when Bruce turns on the TV, he is shocked when he finds out that Gotham is currently being terrorized by a psychopathic criminal called the Joker. Suddenly, the news is interrupted by a broadcast of Joker announcing to the city that he believes that Batman and the Justice League are powerful beings that rule them as gods and that he plans on killing Batman to throw Gotham into chaos. Bruce and Alfred immediately head to the Batcave and trace the broadcast signal to an abandoned Wayne Enterprises warehouse. Meanwhile, at the hospital, District Attorney Harvey Dent awakens from his coma and when he looks in a mirror at his scarred right side of his face, he kills his nurse with a scalpel and escapes through a window. Later, Mayor Hamilton Hill announces that Police Chief Michael Akins is the new Police Commissioner. The news then announces Harvey's escape from the hospital. At the police station, Akins assigns Detective Harvey Bullock a new partner, Officer Renee Montoya and assigns Gordon a new partner, Detective Sarah Essen and assigns the new officer, Crispus Allen with Detective Trey Hartley. Later, Batman arrives at the Wayne Enterprises warehouse and searches for clues until the police arrive and Akins orders his men to fire at Batman. Batman though manages to escape from the police along with a tube of lipstick. In the Batcave, Batman traces the lipstick back to the Wayne Cosmetics building, where Batman assumes is where Joker is hiding. That night, Joker kidnaps the mayor and holds him for ransom, demanding that Batman come. Batman arrives and manages to free Hill and easily defeats Joker. When the police arrive, they find Joker hanging from the ceiling by a batarope. They arrest him and place him in Arkham Asylum, where he is assigned to Dr. Harleen Quinzel to rehabilitate him. Later, Gordon returns home and greets his pregnant wife, Barbara. Barbara though is depressed and lonely due to her husband working all the time and the 2 get into an argument, leading to Gordon leaving to go to the bar with Bullock. Meanwhile, at Arkham Asylum, Joker manages to corrupt and seduce Dr. Quinzel until he eventually drives her insane and she falls in love with him. That night, she busts him out of Arkham through the laundry chute. The 2 then head to Joker's hideout where he names her "Harley Quinn" and gives her a makeover with red and green hair, white makeup, red lips, and wears a harlequin outfit except for the hat. The next day, Bruce watches a news report about Harvey's disappearance and Joker's escape and heads to Wayne Enterprises to meet with Lucius Fox. Lucius, who now knows his secret identity, sets him up with some new equipment, such as a supercomputer, a crime radar, and a two-way communication unit. Lucius then tells Bruce that if anyone finds out he's supplying weapons to the Batman, he's quitting his job at Wayne Enterprises. Meanwhile, at a warehouse full of Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni's men, including Joe Chill, a man with a black and white suit and flipping a coin addresses them and offers them the chance to help him take back what is rightfully his and when one man calls him out, causing him to flip his coin and when it lands on the scratched side, he shoots the man dead. The other gangsters then agree to join him and the man is revealed to be Harvey Dent, who now calls himself, Two-Face. That night, Two-Face and his men are planning on hijacking a shipment of medical supplies when Batman arrives. He recognizes Harvey as Two-Face and tries to snap him to his senses, but one of the men manages to injure him. Two-Face and his men take advantage of the distraction to escape with the supplies, but Batman manages to capture one of the thugs, Joe Chill. He interrogates him and recognizes him as his parents' killer. Suddenly, the police arrive and arrest Chill, but Batman escapes from them. Later, in the Batcave, Bruce runs Chill's features through his new Batcomputer and learns his name and history. He contacts Gordon and has him arrange for him to interrogate Chill without letting Akins know. But Montoya finds out and blackmails him into letting her be there during the interrogation. Later, during a ride down the streets, Gordon and his new partner, Essen end up getting coffee and they tell each other what brought them to Gotham and about their home life. Then, once they get back in the police car, they start making out and end up making love in the back and the 2 of them begin having an affair. Later, Gordon and Montoya meet Batman on the roof with Chill and they leave him alone with Chill where Batman brutally interrogates him and gets him tor reveal Two-Face's plan to hold Gotham for ransom and about him murdering Bruce's parents. A furious Batman then reveals his secret identity to him and tells him that he's the one responsible for creating him by killing his parents, horrifying Chill. Batman then lets him go and Chill heads back to Two-Face's hideout and admits to him that he's the one that created Batman, causing Two-Face to kill him by shooting him in the head. Batman returns home and he sits in his father's study where he finds his father's journal where it is revealed that he was the one responsible for Falcone going to prison. He then finds out that Falcone was the one that arranged for Chill to kill his parents and continues having that horrifying flashback of the night his parents died. He then has a flashback of when he and his mom visited his father at the hospital and watched him remove the bullet in Falcone's shoulder and he admits to his mom and that he's really proud of his dad. Meanwhile, Joker and Harley visit Two-Face and his gang and they offer them a partnership to take down Batman and make Gotham theirs and Two-Face reluctantly accepts the offer, but he reveals to his men that he plans on betraying Joker and kill him. At the police station, Gordon and Essen continue their affair by making out in his office, but Gordon feels guilty about cheating on Barbara. Bullock and Montoya come in and tell them that they found Chill's corpse in an alleyway and Akins blames his death on Batman. That night, Gordon tells Batman about Chill's death, causing him to visit Chill's grave where he says that he got lucky it wasn't him that killed him. Later, Gordon ends his affair with Sarah and tells them they're just partners. Suddenly, Joker and Harley and Maroni's men break into the police station and hold the cops hostage. But Akins refuses to take orders from him and tries to arrest him, but Harley kills him by shooting him in the chest twice. Meanwhile, Two-Face and Falcone's men break into the city hall and hold the mayor hostage. Joker then broadcasts to Gotham that he's planted bombs in both city hall and the police station and that the citizens of Gotham must vote on which bomb he'll detonate and if they refuse or don't vote by midnight, he'll detonate both bombs. Bruce watches the report and sets off toward city hall. With help from Alfred and Lucius due to them tracing the area with a new Wayne Enterprises military satellite, Batman manages to subdue Falcone's old thugs and confronts Two-Face about what happened to him, but Two-Face admits that he used to rule Gotham and he's simply taking back his empire by force. He then flips his coin to determine their fate, but before the coin can land, Batman knocks Two-Face unconscious, but a stray gunshot from Two-Face's gun ends up killing Mayor Hill. Back at the police station, Batman breaks into the station and manages to kill the lights, causing the cops to fight back against Joker, Harley and his goons. Montoya ends up saving Bullock from Harley and Sarah confronts Joker and holds him at gunpoint. Joker though distracts her long enough for him to shoot her in the head, killing her. During the fight, one of Maroni's men kills Trey, causing an angry Crispus to arrest him. Joker then detonates the bomb at City Hall, seemingly killing Two-Face and his goons, but, unknown to everyone, Two-Face's scarred hand emerges from the rubble, revealing him to still be alive. Batman then chases Joker to the rooftop while Gordon finds Sarah's corpse and mourns her death. He then admits his love for her and closes her eyes before following Batman and Joker to the roof. Batman takes on Joker and knocks him off the roof. Batman though manages to save him before he falls to his death, but Joker stabs him in the chest and is about to kill him when Gordon arrives and shoots him in the shoulder, allowing Batman to knock him unconscious. Batman then tells he's sorry about Sarah and reveals to him that Chill killed Thomas and Martha Wayne years ago and then leaves. Gordon then arrests Joker. The next day, Joker and Harley are sent to Arkham Asylum and Gordon is promoted to Commissioner after his arrest of Joker and Montoya is promoted to Detective due to her arrest of Harley and Crispus is also promoted to detective. Gordon later assigns Bullock, Montoya, and Crispus to the Major Crimes Unit. Later, at a funeral held for Harvey Dent, Sarah Essen, Michael Akins, and Hamilton Hill, which is attended by Gordon, Barbara, Montoya, Bullock, Bruce, Lucius, and Alfred, Bruce tells Gordon to take good care of this city and Gordon promises to protect this city with his life, for Harvey and Sarah. After the funeral, Gordon admits to his wife about his affair with Sarah, causing a furious Barbara to leave him and file for divorce. That night, Batman meets Gordon, Montoya, and Bullock on the rooftop along with the newly reactivated Batsignal and Gordon, as his first act as Commissioner, calls off the manhunt for Batman and makes him an ally to the police. In a post-credits scene, at Arkham Asylum, Mercy Graves sneaks Joker and Riddler out and takes them to LexCorp, where Lex offers them the chance to have their revenge against Batman and to use their genius intellect and when they accept, he welcomes them to the new Injustice League and hands them their equipment and tells them that he needs them for an assignment and sends them off to Keystone City.